User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 20
Days of Ruin --- Zen's Exile, part 20 Woo-hoo! Part 20! Thank you everyone wh has been reading so far. Just a quick heads up ---MINOR SPOILER ALERT---The Days of Ruin series doesn't stop here. In fact, I've already told some of you that the Samui family issue isn't resolved until AFTER Maxwell's defeat. But after the issue issolved, Days of Ruin will recieve a new subtitle. Instead of Zen's Exile, it will be: Days of Ruin --- Chasing Pandora. Ooookay, that's pretty much it. Thanks again, everyone~ ***** Zen awoke from her sleep to see a relieved Lancia hovering over her. The summoner was immediately pulled into a fierce hug as Lancia began to sob. "I-I'm so glad you're okay...." She sniffled, "I was worried, idiot! First you got encased by that crystal, and then when you summoned me again, you were passed out...I didn't know what happened!" Zen patted the chef's back. "I'm alright now," She pulled away gently, "I know you must have been confused...I'm sorry." "Y-yeah..." Lancia wiped her eyes. "Still, you shouldn't use that new technique of yours. It takes up too much energy, and you used it twice. Using it more than once could be fatal." The summoner nodded, getting up. "I'll keep that in mind." The fire unit gave her a quick wink. "Still though, I'm lovin' the hair." "Thank you," She smiled softly. "You may return now, Lancia." The unit obeyed, fading into white light and returning. Zen drew in a deep breath, sighing contentedly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease. And it felt good. She traveled across the grasslands until she reached a village. The market place was quite busy, but she managed to get to an inn. There, she was surprised to see a familiar face. There, in the corner, sat a blue-haired man with matching blue eyes. Zen wasn't sure what to do--the last time they had met, it wasn't on good terms. Stil, Zen felt obligated to apologize. "Excuse me..." Karl looked up from his book when he heard the soft feminine voice speaking to him. He smiled politely. "Yes? Can I help you?" The summoner fidgited in place. "Ah...I supposed you wouldn't recognize me...But we fought once..." The warrior narrowed his eyes, trying recall where he might have seen her. Then, his eyes widened in realization, and he snapped his fingers. "Ah! You're that girl who destroyed all the monster nests!" Zen nodded sheepishly. "Yes, that was me." Karl smiled warmly. "You look different. That reminds me, we never officially introduced ourselves; my name is Karl." "I am called Zen." She relaxed slightly. "I came to apologize. The last time you saw me, I was confused, and lost. But I've changed now..." He nodded. "I know. I could see it in your eyes." He motioned for her to sit at the table. "Sit down, will you? There's a few things I want to ask you." She pulled the chair out, sitting in it. "I shall answer them to the best of my abilities." "First of," He said, "I know you told me your name...but...who are you, exactly?" He frowned thoughtfully. "I've been wondering that ever since I first encountered you. There aren't many girls your age who could take out a monster nest like that." Zen paused, hesitant to reveal her family name. "I...I come from the Samui family," She finally admitted. Karl's eyes widened in astonishment. "Eh? Really?" He let out a low whistle. "No wonder you were able to do all that by yourself..." "You've heard of my family?" "Yes, of course. Not only because you're famous for your strength, but also because Yukino used to work at the summoner's hall." Zen's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? My mother?" He nodded. "Yes. She was quite the summoner. But she retired after marrying your father." She didn't know what to think. Of course, she knew her mother was a summoner, but she never knew she used to work at the summoner's hall. "Another thing I want to ask," Karl continued, "The Samui family is most known for their jobs--people send them requests, and the family members travel in pairs to exterminate the monster threat. If that's the case, why were you traveling alone?" It was true, the Samui family took requests sent in from people who were having monster trouble, and it was true they always traveled in pairs. But this was mostly a cover up for their true purpose--guarding the demons sealed within the Samui manor. It was a secret to dangerous to let out. "I wasn't on a job," Zen replied cautiosly, "I was...I was exiled from my home..." She shook her head, "But it's not permanant. I'll be returning soon." "Oh," Karl said, a little awkwardly, "I see." "May...May I ask you a question now?" The summoner asked. "Yeah, sure, ask away." Zen looked down at her lap. "Why are you being so...nice to me?" He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I do not understand how you could have forgiven me so easily," She continued, "After how I acted, the last time we encountered each other." "Ah, that," He smiled, "It's simple, really. I knew you were hurt, just trying to find some answers. No one can blame you for that. I'm just glad you found your answers." She smiled back. "...Yeah...I suppose I did." *** "I can't believe it..." Haku muttered, "How could we have lost her trail like this?!" Ritz shook his head. "And it's not like we can follow Ko, either--he seems to have disappeared too." The brothers were sitting in a tevern--or rather, moping--exhausted from a day of searching. It seemed after their encounter with Ko, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of their two siblings. "Excuse me?" A young waitress stopped at their table, motioning to Haku's empty plate of food. "May I take your plate?" He handed it to her. "Yeah, thanks." She smiled. "Your welcome, miss." He frowned as she walked away, glaring at his snickering brothers(except Kaine--Kaine never snickers). "Shut up. We all know I'm a guy." "But she didn't," Ritz mocked, "Miss Haku." "I don't look like a girl, idiot!" Haku snapped, "I just look like our mother! Geez, you'd be able to tell I'm a guy by the way I dress, but no, apparently that's not enough." "Why don't you cut your hair?" Riku asked, "That might make it easier." "Whatever," He muttered, standing to leave, "I'm going to bed." **** Yes, Haku looks a lot like his mother, and even though he dresses masculine, his facial features are quite feminine. Which sometimes results in people confusing his gender. Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts